1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for forming the same and, more particularly, to a memory device and a method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration of memory devices increases, research for a memory device using nanoparticles that can trap charges therein is being actively pursued. In a related art method, a nanoparticle layer is formed by spraying or depositing nanoparticles. According to the related art method, however, adjacent nanoparticles may come in direct physical contact with each other so that the adjacent nanoparticles may become electrically connected. An electrical connection between the adjacent nanoparticle layers acts as an obstructive factor in increasing trap density, and thus it becomes an obstacle to realizing a highly integrated memory device.
There is thus an ongoing need for new technologies to produce highly integrated memory devices.